Peabody Jr And Sherman
by Taismo-89
Summary: One-shot set years after the events of the movie. I don't own any of the characters from the movie. Hope you like it!


Our story begins high over New York City…in a luxurious penthouse apartment…of perhaps the most unlikely genius the world has ever known.

You heard that before once, huh? Well, not from me.

My name is Sherman. Sherman Peabody, to be exact. Find the last name strangely familiar?

Well, this familiar name belonged to the genius I was talking about. Business titan, inventor, scientist, Nobel laureate, gourmet chef, two-time Olympic medalist…and loving father, Mr. Peabody. *points to the picture of a dog with a bowtie and glasses*

Yeah, he was a dog. But there were no other dogs like him.

How can I explain? Well…

* * *

_I was left in a dark alley as a baby, by unknown reasons, by unknown parents. _

_But I didn't lived like that for long…all thanks to a certain 3-year-old dog, who found me and went through many challenges to raise me as his son._

_"Mr. Peabody, you're a Nobel Prize-winning scientist, a world-renowned explorer, and an Olympic gold medalist in the long jump and the decathlon. Why would you want to adopt a boy?" The judge asked._

_"Because, your Honor, when i found Sherman, he reminded me of how I started out in life. Now I want to give him the one thing I always wanted…a home." Mr. Peabody said, with all his honesty._

_"You're sure you're capable of meeting ALL the challenges of raising a human boy?"_

_"With all due respect, how hard could it be?"_

_"Very well…If a boy can adopt a dog, I see no reason why a dog cannot adopt a boy." The Judge gave his final veredict, allowing us to be together._

_"Da-da." I said. Maybe that was my very first word._

_"No, Sherman. Not Dada. You shall call me Mr. Peabody, or in less formal moments, only Peabody." He told me. Of course I was a little too young to understand that yet, but not too young to remember his name._

_"Pea-ba…Pea-pa-pa?"_

_"That's right, I see. Mr. Pea-pa-pa." He said, smiling at me._

* * *

And this was only the beginning of our adventures…

Along with my adoption, it came my dad's most brilliant idea: a time machine. Once the WABAC was done, I started traveling with him around time.

I met really influent people, fantastic artists, traveled through decades of existence, always learning something from each place I visited.

But the biggest of all these adventures came after my first day of school.

* * *

_A girl. Her name was Penny. We started as rivals in class, even though I never wanted this. But when she __forced me to disobey Mr. Peabody and show her the WABAC, our joyride around time caused several damage._

_Luckily, Mr Peabody and I solved everything, after facing all kinds of trouble and danger, of course. In the end, what started as rivarly…became friendship. And some time later…a little more._

_Penny started joining in our trips, really excited to learn things that not even the eldest of books could have on its pages._

_Some years later, the highest of our challenges was finished. We graduated together…and Mr. Peabody was there._

_I don't know how he overcame his dog life expectancy, but he just did. And i'm glad he did, because I would still need him close to me for a while._

_"Are you okay, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked, seeing me looking at the city from the glass walls. Still wearing his bowtie and glasses as always, but now with a walking stick to help him._

_"*sigh* As George Washington said, I cannot tell a lie." I answered, with a little worry on my tone. "How can I say? You have done a lot in your life, and you told me there were still lots of things to be done. I-I agree with this, but…judging how have you been the last few days…"_

_Tears started forming in my eyes. Somehow I knew. I knew that one thing I always feared…would happen soon. __But Mr. Peabody didn't seemed surprised. Not at all._

_"I understand, Sherman. I must admit that I don't have the same disposition I once had." He coughed a bit, then resumed speaking. "As a dog, I can say that I have lived longer than other dogs could live. *sighs happily* But although I did many great things along my life…none of them could be compared…to be a father to you."_

_He stared at me, with that well-known calmness. "You are my greatest pride, Sherman. And I am sure that when I'm no longer here, you will continue making me proud."_

_I smiled and knelt to hug him. "Thanks ,dad."_

_That one time I called him "dad"…was enough to make him shed a tear. I rarely saw Mr. Peabody cry…but that tear and that calm but confident smile…brought me relief.  
_

_A week later…it happened. He died peacefully on his sleep, but not before leaving me something. A letter…with his last words…for me._

_*voice-over* "Dear Sherman…I will not be here for long. All I want you to know is two things: first, i'm leaving the penthouse apartment for you, and second, the most important thing I told you, or at least tried to tell__: no matter what challenges you face, no matter how far away I might seem…I'm with you. Always. I love you, my son."_

_"I love you too, dad." I said, embracing the letter, and crying. Penny put a comforting hand on my shoulder, also crying a bit._

_His funeral was surrounded by most of the historical characters we met along our trips._

* * *

*sighs* It took me long to accept the fact he was gone. Three months, to be exact.

During that time, Penny and her parents stood by my side, always supporting me. I felt a void in my heart. It seemed that something was missing in my life.

But after three months without leaving the apartment, Penny and I went out for a walk.

* * *

_It was night, the stars were shining, and everything seemed calm. Too calm._

_I heard a whimper coming from an alley, and when I took a look, I saw two boys mistreating a poor Beagle puppy._

_"Why, look at this funny nose!"_

_"And these long ears!" They pulled the parts of his body they were talking about._

_"Ow! Please, stop! You're hurting me!" The puppy could talk! And he was being harmed!_

_That scene made me remember of something…_

_"Ow! You're hurting me! OW!"_

_That one time that Mr. Peabody used his canine instincts intead of his mind to save me._

_Of course, I couldn't do the same, but I had to do something. I felt I needed to save that innocent creature. But when I walked in, I accidentaly knocked over a trash can, calling that rascals' attention._

_"Uh-oh! Let's get outta here!" One of them said, and both ran away. Apparently, they weren't expecting anyone to come. Of course we could go after them, but for that moment…the puppy was way more important._

_He hid behind a box, afraid of us._

_"Hey. Don't worry. They're gone. No one's gonna hurt you here. I promise." I said, trying to calm him down._

_He walked back to us, a little nervous. __He beared his eyes at us. _"Are you okay?" Penny asked.

_"A little." He admitted. "I…just can't see that well, that's all." I kept staring at him, blankly. "Sir?" __I snapped back to reality immediatly._

_"Are you okay?" He asked me._

_"Yes…sure. You…just reminded me of someone." I said, sighing. I carried him on my arms carefully. "What's your name, little one?"_

_"I don't have a name." He said, sadly._

_That puppy didn't had a name, and neither a family, but he did had a place to call "home". __He told us as we walked that no one ever adopted him. He didn't knew why…but he assumed that "no one would ever adopt a weird dog like him"._

___I felt bad for the little one. He seemed lonely…like me and Mr. Peabody were before we met._

_Once we got to his "home", that was revealed to be the city's animal shelter, he didn't got well received._

_"Where have you been, you mutt?" The man in front of us shouted. Behind him, I saw many dogs whimpering._

_"Oh! I-I was just…just w-wandering around…" The poor pup hid behind my leg. I watched that and felt this sure wasn't a place for such a special puppy like him.__"Get here now!" The man grabbed the puppy by the tail, and started pulling him._

_"WAIT!" I said. The man immediatly let go of the puppy and stared at me._

_"And who are you supposed to be?"_

_"Sir…my name is Sherman Peabody…and I want to adopt this puppy!" I said, firmly. Penny nodded, agreeing with my idea._

_Unlike Mr. Peabody, I didn't had any problems in adopting him. And once everything was settled, the pup was taken out of its cage and ran to embrace us._

_But I still didn't knew which name to give him. Once we got home, he knocked over a table by accident, dropping Mr. Peabody's glasses and bowtie. He really couldn't see well…but as soon as I put those glasses on him, everything became much clearer._

_"Wow…I can see!" He said, wagging his tail of happiness. As Penny and I adjusted the table, h__e stared at a certain newspaper on the wall. Then, he started looking at the pictures on the wall. He admired all of the portraited scenes, But he specially loved the last one, with me, Mr. Peabody and Penny._

_"That's your grandpa." I told him._

_"He's a…" He started saying, until I held him on my hands._

_"Yup. He's a dog…and this dog was my father. So he's your grandpa." I explained to him. Suddenly, I just knew what to do. "And in the same way he gave me what he always wanted, I'll give you what you always wanted as well… a home and a family, Junior." I said, smiling at him._

_"Junior?" _

_"Yes. As in…Peabody Junior." _

_"Peabody Junior…I loved it!" He said. "Thanks, Mr. Peabody."_

_"No, no, son. Not "Mr. Peabody". He was my father." I chuckled. "My name, as I said, is Sherman. But you can call me "dad"."_

_"Dad?" He asked, with his little blue eyes glowing. I nodded to him, and he embraced me. "Daddy!"_

_Penny at first found it a little strange, but she soon understood what I wanted that._

* * *

More than a dog, i would raise him as a son, just like Mr. Peabody raised me. After all, a dog like him could not be treated as an animal.

* * *

_Soon, we found out that Junior was a prodigy dog. But one thing he always loved was hearing stories about his grandpa Peabody._

_"I wish I could have met him personally. He seemed like a good person. I mean, dog. I mean…" Junior tried correcting himself lots of times, but I gently patted him on the muzzle to make him stop._

_"I got it, Junior. And I really wished he lived a little more. I think he would feel honored about being your grandpa." I told him. This gave me an idea._

_Soon, more than hearing about him, he was watching his grandpa in action, with the WABAC's help._

_Penny and I programmed the machine to always be camouflaged in this cases. Let's just say we didn't wanted to run any risks of destroying our future, by telling about it to the past me._

_"There he is, Junior. And that boy…was me when I was seven." I pointed secretly to the dog and boy in front of the queen._

_"Wow. I read about Marie Antoinette on a book, but I could never expect this."_

_"Let's just say that here, your Grandpa nearly lost his head." I explained._

_He chuckled a little. "I don't get it." He said._

_"Just like your father." Penny told him, making him chuckle again, and making me pout._

_Junior simply didn't stop staring at Mr. Peabody. He was completely admired._

_"I could have never imagined that Marie Antoinette loved cake that much." He told me later, as we returned to the WABAC, after seeing him and I escaping from the angry villagers._

_"Not even the eldest of books, Junior." Penny said, piggybacking him._

_"Let's get home, guys. We have another great day tomorrow." I said, and once we all got in the WABAC, we traveled back to the future._

* * *

And I can honestly said, dad…*stares at Mr. Peabody's picture* as much as you were proud of raising me, I am proud of being a father to Junior as well.

Peabody Jr.: "Hi, dad. Oh!" *see the reader and hides behind Sherman* "I just wanted to tell you that Mom's waiting for us."

"Okay. I'm going. Ready to see more of the amazing Mr. Peabody?"

"I sure am! Where are we going this time?"

"Not where, Junior…**when**."

* * *

**This one-shot happens some years after the movie. _Italic symbolize flashbacks. _Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny belong to Dreamworks and 20th Century Fox. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
